Rainbow Mika vs. Pikachu Libre
Which lady wrestler can take down the other? Who do you think will win? Rainbow Mika Pikachu Libre Intro 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight The scene opens on a wrestling arena, a pure white wrestling ring with a blue and orange emblem in the middle, the colors each clashing as if in a struggle. Two corners boast peach symbols, while the other two corners boast electrical emblems. Throughout the stands, there are Pokémon Trainers, normal humans, and even other Pokémon watching the ring. Spotlights shone down on the ring, before turning towards the gates each fighter would enter through. From the peach side, a wrestler clad in white and red ran forth, stopping over near the corner of the ring. She knelt down, two hands upped in front of her, as another wrestler ran towards her. The other wrestler planted her foot in the two hands, and the white and red wrestler lifted her hands up, helping toss the other wrestler into the ring. This wrestler had a blue and white suit, large slits displaying skin, a blue domino mask, and twin ponytails, stemming from her golden locks. This fighter was, of course, Rainbow Mika. After she arrived, from the other side, a bolt of electricity zipped through the doors, dashing straight for the wrestling ring. It leapt onto one of the turnbuckles, pausing for a moment to raise a hand skyward, hyping up the crowd. This figure wore a black and orange wrestling outfit, complete with an orange mask, a mouse-like body, and yellow fur. This was, of course, Pikachu Libre, who leapt from the turnbuckle, and slammed a fist upon the ring, generating a brief wave of electricity around her. The two fighters lined up, glaring at each other, Pikachu posing for the crowd. Then, she got into position, wearing a steely stare. Rainbow Mika, meanwhile, assumed her fighting pose, ready to fight. Give them something to remember! FIGHT! *60 Mika jumped in the air, approaching Pikachu Libre, and performed a drop kick, striking Pikachu Libre and knocking her away. Pikachu stumbled back, but then she lunged forwards. She threw a punch, hitting Mika back. Then she performed an uppercut, hitting her up, as well as sending upwards a trail of electricity, zapping her as she flew up. She ran up to strike her, however, Rainbow Mika Spun around, thrusting her hips back to strike Pikachu. Pikachu Libre was sent flying backwards, landing against the ropes behind her, before being slingshotted forwards. *55 Unfortunately, for Mika, by leaping from the ropes, Pikachu Libre became charged. Pikachu got close, and drop-kicked Mika, hitting her away. She, however, stopped her backwards flight, before running forward and kicking Pikachu. However, Libre suddenly performed a double team, completely avoiding the attack. When R. Mika failed her attack, Pikachu came back into being, and bashed her. Then she launched herself towards Mika, before turning around and landing butt first against her, knocking her away. *50 When Mika was knocked away, Pikachu charged at her. However, Mika recovered in time. Once Pikachu was in range, Mika kicked her in the chin, pulling her leg up high enough to knock Pikachu upwards. While she was in midair, R. Mika punched at the airborne mouse. She reared back for a kick, but Pikachu readjusted herself, and dodged away, avoiding the kick. Before Mika's eyes, an electric web suddenly spawned, entangling her and stunning her. She threw herself at Mika, grabbed her by the neck, and then fell down, yanking her against her shoulder, and bashing her. She fell onto her back, briefly stunned by the strike. Pikachu quickly leapt onto the ropes around the ring, and sling-shot herself upwards, poised to body-slam right onto Mika. *45 Rainbow Mika rolled away, narrowly dodging the body slam. A painful rattle echoed through the room as Pikachu slammed upon the canvas painfully. While she was down, Rainbow Mika kicked Pikachu, hitting her up into the air. Then, she delivered a few punches upon her. One final punch sent Pikachu flying away. She slammed into the ropes, causing her cheeks to light up with electricity. She flung herself forwards, and rammed headfirst into her. Rainbow Mika brought up her arms to block, though she was still sent skidding backwards. After blocking the attack, Pikachu suddenly reared back, and sent forth a lightning bolt that traveled across the ground. It got to Mika's feet, and zapped through her defenses. *40 While she was stunned, Pikachu ran forwards, forming a ball of electricity around herself, charging it into Mika. Mika was assaulted by several jolts of electricity, harmed for quite a bit of damage. She was stunned, and Pikachu ran up to her, pivoted, and slammed butt-first into her. Then, she jumped up, and body slammed R. Mika. She leapt away, allowing Mika a moment to get back up to her feet. *35 Pikachu Libre ran in, intent on drop-kicking her, but Rainbow Mika grabbed her, brought her legs over Pikachu's shoulders, and then leans back, throwing Pikachu backwards. The wrestling Pokémon was slammed into the mat, before being kicked off of the ground. *30 *25 *20 *15 *10 *5 Category:Somebody495 Category:Female fights Category:Wrestling themed One Minute Melees